Shining Sand
Torching sun and glittering sand are what greet you here. Shining Sand is known as the place where the anonymous hero and the Evil Lord had their final battle. Nobody really knows what happened to the hero or who he was, but many people still visit here to pay respect to his heroic deeds. Booster Gates are something that was first found here. They say the hero used this to seal the Evil Lord. The rumor is that hitting a Comet through a Booster Gate will add extra yards to its traveling distance. Use them wisely; they can just as easily hurt your score! Course Data Music Individual Hole Data 'Hole 1' Par 4 Hint *If you underpower your approach, you will end up in the bunker. 'Hole 2' Par 3 Hint *A tomahawk will hit the UFO. Try a cobra instead! The green is far below the tee. 'Hole 3' Par 4 Hint *If you use too much power, you will hit over the portal. A safe way is to spike right to the green, if you have enough power. 'Hole 4' Par 4 Hint *Simple approach, but the fairway is uphill. You might want to apply backspin. 'Hole 5' Par 5 Hint *Curve Around the UFO in the patch of rough for a good approach. It will take practice not to get blocked by the obelisks. 'Hole 6' Par 3 Hint *Ignore the power on the ground and go right for the green. Don't overpower it, the green is far below the tee. 'Hole 7' Par 5 Hint *If you hit it right into the portal in the river, it will hit another and get to the green. 'Hole 8' Par 4 Hint *The fairway is steeply downhill, so some curve with a 2w or 3w can give lots of overdrive. 'Hole 9' Par 4 Hint *A properly aimed powercurve tomahawk will get to the green in one shot. 'Hole 10' Par 3 Hint *Careful, even a tomahawk can hit the wall. 'Hole 11' Par 4 Hint *A tomahawk or spike into the portal might get to the green in one shot. 'Hole 12' Par 4 Hint *3 ways to approach: shoot left onto the fairway, shoot straight and bounce on the UFO (use 2w or lower) or try to land on the stone pathway (high risk of sand). 'Hole 13' Par 5 Hint *Shoot far onto the patch of rough, and with a bit of curve you can tomahawk onto the green. Too much curve will hit the UFO, too little will hit the pyramid. 'Hole 14' Par 4 Hint *Hit properly into the portal, and you might get to the green. 'Hole 15' Par 4 Hint *Hit onto the portal with back powerspin. If you don't, it will roll off the green. 'Hole 16' Par 3 Hint *Straight forward par 3, remember the green is below the tee. 'Hole 17' Par 4 Hint *The fairway is pretty flat if you shoot left, but you can also try to hit between the obelisks for a closer approach. 'Hole 18' Par 5 Hint *Hit left along the rough (right in the picture) for a closer approach (two tomahawks will work). You can also shoot straight, and hit into the portal to get on the green. Category:Courses Category:⭐⭐